Reunion
by imdrowninginfootwear
Summary: Set during 4x23. Alaric thought that he would never get to see Jenna again, but it turns out that he was wrong. Jalaric one-shot.


**A/N: This story is set during 4x23 (Graduation)**

* * *

Alaric was heading to go find Damon again after Bonnie had turned Silas into stone. While he was on his way something, or rather someone, caught his eye.

"Jenna?" He asked in surprise.

Alaric had long since given up on the idea of getting to see her ever again.

"I guess that I'm a little late to the party," Jenna told him as she headed towards him.

"Is that actually you?" Alaric asked in disbelief.

"In our first night together Jeremy walked in right in the middl-" Jenna began to quote what he had said to her when she had been trying to figure out the same thing back when she had been alive.

Alaric cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. He was glad that if he got to temporarily have his body back for any amount of time that he had managed to help Damon and Elena and gotten the extra bonus of getting to see Jenna again.

"I missed you," Alaric told her when they finally parted.

"I missed you too," Jenna responded. "It's not fair that we were just getting things back together and being honest with each other when I had to die."

"I thought that you had moved on from The Other Side," Alaric said in a tone of confusion.

"You know how bad I am with directions," Jenna joked. "I guess that I've just been wandering around lost for a while."

"Esther told Elena that you were at peace and that you weren't on The Other Side," Alaric pointed out.

"She also brainwashed you while you were dead so she's not exactly the most reliable source of information," Jenna responded. "I was indecisive in day to day life. You really think that I was able to somehow make the decision of eternal peace? I still had to watch over Elena, and Jeremy, and you."

"No offence, but that didn't really work out so well for me," Alaric told her.

"I didn't say that I was good at it," Jenna pointed out with a slight smirk. "What's your excuse for not crossing over?"

"You're not the only one who had people to watch over," Alaric responded. "And I was hoping that I'd be able to find you."

"Well we're together now," Jenna pointed out. "And who knows how long we have left until the veil is put back up."

"You should go find Elena and Jeremy," Alaric told her. "They would want to see you."

"I can't," Jenna told him. "They think that I'm at peace. It's better that way than having them know that I've been walking around alone the whole time. They're better off not knowing."

"Well you don't have to be alone anymore," Alaric told her. "Neither of us do."

Jenna smiled at him as she grabbed his hand, glad to actually be able to feel the contact.

"If you've been following Elena and Jeremy around then how come I didn't find you earlier?" Alaric asked her.

"When you cross over you're supposed to be in peace," Jenna told him, deciding that she should admit that she actually had crossed over to him. "And I guess that in a way you are. At first it felt like there was nothing that I could possibly have to worry about after letting go of all of that."

"So you did cross over?" Alaric asked, suddenly very confused by what was going on.

"Yes," Jenna confirmed. "But the whole feeling of peace and that everyone you care about is okay is a charade. I kept having these tiny little seeds of doubt that you guys weren't okay. And at first they would go away just as quickly as they came. But over time they grew until I couldn't stand it anymore and I just had to get out of there… But the thing about coming back to The Other Side again is that it's a one way ticket, so you have to be sure."

"You came back from eternal peace and happiness because you were worried about us?" Alaric asked her.

"Obviously there are some things that I miss, but mostly I'm just glad to be able to see what's actually going on," Jenna responded. "I didn't even know that you were dead until I came back today. I'd rather be stuck here for the rest of time than there if it means that I got to find you."

"Well then I'm staying here with you for the rest of time," Alaric promised her. "We can spy on them all together."

"Are you sure?" Jenna asked, although she was silently hoping that he was telling the truth. "You're going to throw away your chance at eternal peace for me?"

"I hear that eternal peace is overrated anyways," Alaric responded with a grin. "Besides I want to stay here with you and look out for everyone."

Jenna began to smile beamingly as she pulled him in for another passionate kiss.

Jenna and Alaric spent the rest of their time before the veil was lifted again together, taking advantage of having their bodies back.

* * *

"Come on, there's some things that I want to show you," Alaric told Jenna. "There are a few things that I've noticed in my time on this side."

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Jenna asked as they walked through the Salvatore boarding house.

"Every single morning Damon spends more time on his hair than the average girl does," Alaric told her as he led her into a room where Damon was currently standing in front of a mirror playing with his hair. "It's ridiculous."

The pair watched in amusement as Damon continued to fluff his hair and style it for several minutes longer.

"Ric, I don't know if you're watching me or not right now," Damon suddenly spoke up. "I don't know, it kind of feels like there's someone else here. But I don't know if that's just me hoping that you're here or not… I heard that the veil's back up. Maybe it's better that we never really said goodbye this time. That kind of sucked enough the first time around anyways... Not that this is much better."

Damon let out a weak laugh.

"I don't really know what I'm trying to even tell you right now," Damon admitted. "I guess that I just thought that you might be a little bored and lonely without your idiot best friend to keep you company."

"I'm not lonely anymore buddy," Alaric told Damon although he knew that the other man couldn't hear him.

Damon's cell phone began to ring loudly and Damon pulled it out of his pocket to answer it.

There was a short pause before Damon asked, "What do you mean he's alive?"

Alaric and Jenna both instantly were on alert.

"It's just Jeremy?" Damon asked. "….Good, at least it's not all of them."

Damon had wished that there could have been just one more though. Even if he didn't want all of the dead in Mystic Falls back, he did want Alaric back.

"What?" Alaric asked in a shocked confusion.

"Did he just say that Jeremy's alive?" Jenna asked him. "Why is that a surprise?"

"How did that even happen? Did Bonnie do it somehow?" Damon asked.

* * *

Jeremy didn't have anywhere to stay anymore since Elena had burned their house down, so he ended up moving into the boarding house too.

As Alaric watched Jeremy walk into his new house, he silently wished that Jeremy could see him so that Alaric could let them all know that he wasn't alone… Especially Damon.

As Jeremy walked in, he was thinking about all that had happened during the last day and about the people who didn't get to come back after the veil had been put back up. He must have been thinking about Alaric specifically, since suddenly a figure in the room caught his eye.

"I think he sees you," Jenna told Alaric. "He's looking right at you."

Alaric turned to look at something that Jeremy couldn't see before turning to look back at him.

"Jeremy?" Alaric asked, wondering if the boy really could see him or not. He turned back to Jenna, "I don't think he can."

"Who are you talking to?" Jeremy asked him with a look of confusion.

"Jer?" Elena asked, wondering who her brother was talking to.

"It's Ric," Jeremy said, causing Damon's head to turn to look at the empty space where Jeremy was looking. "But he's talking to someone else that I can't see."

"Can I tell him?" Alaric asked Jenna.

He was sure that they would be happy to know that Jenna and Alaric had found each other instead of being upset that Jenna was on The Other Side after all.

"Yeah," Jenna agreed.

Jenna thought that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing if they found out that she was on The Other Side if they knew that she was with Ric. Besides, now that Jeremy was seeing and talking to Alaric she really wanted to be able to talk to Jeremy one last time.

"It's Jenna," Alaric said as he turned back to face Jeremy.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

His eyes widened in surprise as he tried as hard as he could to see her.

"Oh my god," Jeremy said as suddenly he could see Jenna standing next to Alaric.

"What?" Damon asked, unable to make himself wait any longer for Jeremy to explain what was going on.

"It's Jenna," Jeremy said as he stared at his smiling aunt. "They're together."

"Since when?" Damon asked. "They weren't yesterday."

"I just found him last night," Jenna told Jeremy.

"Since last night," Jeremy repeated to Damon.

"Oh, now I know why you never came and found me to say bye," Damon said with a big smirk.

Alaric rolled his eyes at his friend even though he knew that it was true.

"You can't spend the rest of your life talking to ghosts, Jer," Jenna told him. "As nice of an idea as it might be to be able to talk to you all the time and be heard."

"I didn't even know that I was trying to see him," Jeremy defended.

"We've got each other now, we aren't lonely anymore," Alaric pointed out. "So this has to be the last time that we talk like this. We're dead; you aren't supposed to be able to see us."

"Besides, do you really want to become known as the weird guy who's always seeing and talking to things that aren't there?" Jenna asked him with a grin.

Jeremy let out a little chuckle as he responded with, "Not really."

"Good," Jenna said with a smile.

Jeremy watched as they both disappeared, Alaric first and Jenna a few seconds later.

"They're gone," Jeremy said as he looked away from the empty space.

* * *

"You have to catch me up on everything," Jenna said as she turned to face Alaric once again. "I must have missed a lot of stuff while I was away. I've figured out a little bit of it now, but I'm still really confused."

"Okay, where should I start?" Alaric asked her. "Right after you died?"

"Yeah," Jenna responded. "And I want things detailed."

"Well that might take a while," Alaric told her with a chuckle.

"We've got forever for you to catch me up," Jenna pointed out with a grin.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! This one-shot was written for/is dedicated to LitLover 101 for winning a contest that I held during my Truth or Dare story. I hope that everybody liked the story and thanks for reading :)**


End file.
